Apparatte
by HerondaleSalvatoreGirl22
Summary: in which nine people around the world are connected within each other; "This is some awesome extrasensorial shit, man. So cool"
1. Apparatte

In which nine people around the world are connected within each other

" ** _This is some awesome extrasensorial shit man. So cool"_**

 ** _SCARLETT JOHANSSON_** as _"_ _ **ISABELLE GAUNT**_ **"**

 _ **KJ APA**_ as **_"CALEB GAUNT"_**

 _ **NICOLE KIDMAN**_ as " ** _MADISON GAUNT"_**

 _ **AMBER HEARD**_ as " ** _LUCINDA 'LUCY' MERCER"_**

N/A:

There aren't a lot of Sense8 books around here on Fanfiction or any other platform and I found out I really loved this show xD

And i can tell it has a lot of material to work on this. I really love this show, and I hope this book is succesful cause its kinda hard to write.

So, here I come with another story (hopefully I at least will make it through season 1 before I lose interest) hope you like it c:

It'd be rated M just in case I feel like writing the sex scenes (That if I feel confident enough to write them)


	2. Chapter 1

**_Los Angeles, California_**

For Isabelle Gaunt, the most exciting part of living in the city of sins was that people looked past you as if you didn't exist, giving her the chance of participate on some extracurricular and not very legal activities

When the city turned it's lights off, when the city became rustled and busy and the streets became alive with both women and men coming in and out of parties and danceclubs, the stars, always flashing their pearly white smiles and showing off their money; it was the time, when the sun came down that Isabelle came up.

Most of the city was asleep or partying away, nearing eleven that the street where she was at, had an eerie silence, peaceful to her ears.

Her auburn looks were under a black beanie as she stared at the fresh painted wall in front of her, lips twisted in a content smile. Her dark green eyes scanned the mural about some incoherent stuff about cops taking advantage of their status before that letting out a satisfied grunt, lifting her spray can to finish with the last details. She was covered with dark clothes so she'd pass unnoticed and she didn't realize she was being watched until the hairs on the back of her neck stood up, looking around from her for finished mural. The ones she made weren't pointless, as she never liked the law forced upon the people in LA who weren't able to afford a nice place. She hated discrimination ruled upon the habitants of the city and she wasn't shy to point it out, if not by words then by her art. Isabelle Gaunt was sick of it. So she acted. As the saying goes. _A picture worths more than a thousand words_.

So, that's why she and her best friend Lucinda found strategic walls where to paint their murals for the morning patrol to find them. It was such a joy seeing their faces after seeing the murals.

Her movements were careful, eyes flickering around in alarm not wanting to get caught in the act. She could feel her heart racing and her breathing becoming uneven at the thought of being in a prison cell that night. It'd be embarrassing. However, that didn't seem to be the case as when she found out the source of the heavy gaze upon her, she realized the woman looking at her from the building across the alley she was at, wasn't making a move to call her out.

In fact, the woman was staring at her with the most creepiest smile Isabelle had ever encountered. It held some kind of softeness she had seen some mothers flash to their children. One she didn't remember having seen in her own mother for a long time. The woman's long white gown was torn and dirty and her blonde hair seemed tangled and messy, sticking to the sides as if had never been brushed. Isabelle witnessed her giving her the tiniest bit of a small smile before with a blink of an eye she dissapear in thin air.

Isabelle shook her head, blinking again thinking her mind had played some kind of trick. Her lips let out a small sigh, relieved but also worried at the sight of the woman and the state she seemed to be.

Didn't anyone notice her? It was night, yes. But there were still people mingling down the streets. How could they not notice a woman in such a state?

Isabelle scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Right. Turn an eye off and you won't be held responsible, Pricks"

"Isa. Come on. We should go now" She heard her best friend's voice calling out to her and with a last look where she saw the woman and her mural, she left.

 _~Sense8~_

The shock of her dream was what woke Isabelle from her zombie like state, opening her eyes with a loud gasp as she got up into a sitting position, panting heavily as she doubled over, staring at her light purple sheets as a crease appeared on her eyebrows as she recalled her dream. She could have sworn it wasn't like her normal ones. She usually had the normal nightmares about being buried alive or drowning, -her worst fears-, the sensation of not being able to breath or your space closing upon you, leaving you not way out. Those were usually Isabelle's normal nightmares and even while they were and felt so real, nothing could compare to the one she experienced the night before. Her eyes swept through her entire bedroom, trying and failing to see that eerie church with debris surrounding it at every corner while the woman with the motherly complex twisted and turned around in a worn out and dirty mattress while she put a gun in her mouth. It had been so real, she had sensed the coldness of the gun in her mouth and the gunpowder being tasted by her tongue and even while being a great away from the woman, she had heard the distinct loud ringing of a bullet flying through the air and the sound it made when it impacted in her skull.

Isabelle rubbed her ears, pressing her legs to her chest as she lowered her head to her knees as she tried to shove away the odd and scary dream. She had never seen someone commiting suicide before. Yes, sure she had someone close to her doing the same but sometimes knowing about it was completely different than hearing it and seeing it in person.

Once her breathing returned back to normal, Isabelle slowly peeked from under her sheet covered knees around her normal looking room. No abandoned church, no blonde woman sprawled on the floor with a pool of blood beneath her head. It was her normal, purple looking room still messy from the night before where she had undressed after her nightly activities.

With a last flash of her nightmare (yes, a woman commiting suicide in front of her classified as nightmare) she got out of bed, ready for the day to start.

 _~Sense8~_

"Chin up, Isabelle"

Isabelle huffed, straightening upon her seat at the table. "What's the point of manners in the table if you're gonna dig everything in less than what it takes to say quidditch?"

Caleb, her 20 year old brother chuckled to himself. "Wanna try?"

Isabelle gave him a smirk, opening her mouth of it weren't for their mother slamming her glass on the table making her flinch "Enough"

Isabelle's eyebrows furrowed, tilting her head aside "Is it raining outside?"

Caleb raised his eyebrows. "Nop" he answered simply

Isabelle looked toward the window, blinking. She could have sworn she had heard some kind of thunder when her mother slammed the glass on the table.

"Weird" the redhead murmured to herself, still looking at the window

"Isabelle" The stern voice of Madison Gaunt brought the young woman's attention back to her. "Officer Thomas visited this morning. He came to report some... Incident, if you must say" At Caleb's scoff, Madison gave him a look for interrupting, before continuing, looking at her bored looking daughter, who already had a feeling of what it was about, "He came to ask if you had stayed in bed all night as we agreed on week nights"

"Why would I stay up?" Isabelle drawled, stabbing her waffle with her fork with a sigh, "You took away all of my painting stash. I have no other reason to sneak out"

"Your connection with your little criminal friend says another thing" Madison glared at her daughter.

The light pounding in Isabelle's head that had appeared after taking a shower grew, hissing slightly, "Linda's not a criminal. Only because she did not pass your social test, doesn't mean she's one"

"She's the one who keeps influencing your vandalism" Madison said loudly, pursing her lips in a thin line.

Caleb tilted his head aside, awkwardly "Shouldn't we at least wait for the confrontation after breakfast? We never have one a peaceful breakfast family in a week."

Isabelle gave her brother an apologetic look before standing up from the table, sending her chair backwards with a loud screech, "Right, C. My apologies" she said with a grin to his way, grabbing one of the freshly baked waffles and putting it in her mouth, her words muffled as she spoke, "But you're right. You deserve a peaceful breakfast" as she backed away, she grabbed her backpack from the floor where she had left it, putting away her waffle from her mouth, chewing and swallowing before continuing answering, "I'd like to stay, but I gotta get going" she lifted a hand, ignoring her mother's callings

"Ciao!"

 _~sense8~_

Walking among LA streets with her best friend Lucinda, Isabelle laughed at what she was telling her about the murals.

Her short blonde haired friend had witnessed their favorite law enforcement encountering with their last piece of art.

"It was a very good photographic moment" Lucinda grinned spreading her arms, hitting accidentally a couple walking opposite them, "Sorry dudes, not my problem you two got in the way of my arms" Isabelle chuckled, shaking her head. Lucinda continued as if nothing happened "Too bad I was playing the innocent bypasser to capture the moment"

Isabelle patted her arm, feigning sympathy "Next time, girl"

Lucinda nodded chuckling as both friends arriving at the nightclub they worked at.

Before entering though, Isabelle's body turned slightly chilly starting to rub her arms with a frown while the faint sound of rain echoed through her ears, looking up and away from the establishment, confused by the clear sunny sky. There was no clouds nor any hint of raining coming anytime soon and yet, she could still faintly hear the raining clashing against the floor.

She touched her arm, where she had felt chilly and looked down seeing goosebumps all over her skin, otherwise her skin was dry, no sign of water making her feel that way.

"Is!"

Isabelle turned to the entrance seeing her exasperated friend waving at her to hurry up. Isabelle walked up the stairs of the nightclub, shoving away the feeling of rain in a beautiful sunny day.

 _~sense8~_

"What can I get you, darling?"

Rag wipping the counter where she worked at the now quiet and slightly empty club she smiled at her newest customer.

The man was silent as he surveyed the place, seeming not paying attention to the redhead. It made her somewhat upset, clenching her jaw but otherwise not commenting a thing, not even when Lucinda, waving through the tables sent her a puzzled look.

Isabelle's eyes narrowed looking towards the music console with a glare. A loud clubbing song giving her a headache, being barely able to hear herself think through all the pounding producing through the place. She could feel her chest cavity about to explode, adding that to her migraine, she was not having a good day.

She sucked in a deep breath, turning back to face the guy without realizing her surroundings had changed into a different place. The Fancy Bar of the night club she had found a job with her flirtatious ways, transformed to a lively nightclub with bright colorful flashing headlights, blinding her for a few seconds as she continued at her place behind the bar. The pounding music was even louder now that she felt she was at the source, placing a hand to her forehead as she looked around the place

"What the...?" Isabelle murmured, colored flashing hitting her dark greenish eyes as she took at her new surroundings.

Within her mind, she knew she wasn't at LA anymore, the atmosphere was different yet somehow familiar as she could see all different bodies colliding with each other at the beat of the music. It made her lips twitch at the sight, realizing this place held no discrimination for what she could see.

"Isa?"

But with a blink of an eye, hearing her best friend's voice, the magical moment was over. The German nightclub (How does she even know it was in Germany?) faded away and the music changed to a classic piano song she realized the console at the nightclub was playing. It made her feel somewhat relieved to see the sun peeking through the dark curtains giving the atmosphere a mysterious aura, and that the obnoxious music was no longer playing. It was like she returned where she belonged, like she no longer was an outsider.

"Isa" The light touch on her shoulder brought her back to the present, shaking her head and spotting her best friend giving her a concerned look "Everything alright?"

Isabelle blinked, the still pounding sensation in her head becoming familiar with the minutes clicking by. "Yeah. Sorry"

Lucinda flashed her an unconvinced smile, nodding her head at the guy who had olympically ignored her, now looking at them expectantly. "He's now ready to order"

Isabelle gave them both an easy-going smile, swaying her hips as she made her way to the guy again.

 _~sense8~_

 _ **N/A:**_

 _ **First of all. I write this way before I watched season 2, so I didn't know Lito was oncd coming there haha. So ups. ;)**_

 _ **Second, I gotta admit, this'd be the first time I write something like this and I expect doin' a good job about it. Writing this is fun, tho. The show has become one of my favorites. I try to write decent stuff but my small vocabulary doesn't give me a lot so, if you see any errors I encourage you to point them out. I'm no perfect author nor I try to be. I hope I do this story and this fandom justice on even the smut scenes (considering I'm not very good at them, and feel awkward writing about it). Hope you like it c:**_


	3. Chapter 2

**_\- I'm Not Crazy -_**

 ** _Los Angeles, California_**

Isabelle woke up again with a jolt, gasping softly. It was rare for her to have nightmares for two days in a row, but this was different. It was the woman committing suicide. But the concept was still the same. This time was someone different and that thought made her hug her knees to her chest, sniffling burying her head in her knees, taking a moment to compose herself.

A knock on her door made her look up, "Izzy?" Her brother's voice called softly and she wiped the tears from underneath her eyes (she hadn't noticed she was crying)

"Come in" Isabelle called softly, clearing her throat.

Caleb opened the door and looked at her with soft eyes before entering slowly, "Uh, I wanted to check if you were okay" he said scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. Isabelle forced a small smile for his benefit but Caleb wasnt buying it. "I heard shuffling and crying" he gave her a look warning her of lying. Isabelle looked away "Mom isn't aware. Don't worry. She's a heavy sleeper, you know that" he gave her a knowing look

Isabelle chewed on her cheek, looking up at Caleb. "I'm okay, Caleb" she said sliding backwards so her back could lean against the wall behind her bed. "You should get back to sleep"

Caleb walked forward, closing the door behind him and sat on her bed, crawling to her. "Scoot over, Is" Isabelle rolled her eyes but did as told, watching her brother bury himself under her blankets, turning to face her "Come on" he nodded to the side, telling her to lay down.

Isabelle huffed, laying down and facing her brother. "You don't have to stay, C"

Caleb smiled slightly, "I know, but you need company, specially if that dream was what I think it was about" he said softly. Isabelle just looked down. "Yeah, I figured. Come here, sister" he opened his arms, nodding encouragingly

Isabelle loved her brother enough to know he meant well, she liked that he didn't pry whenever she had a nightmare. She once told him about the only nightmare she used to have after the third night she woke up like this in a row and he did the same of keeping her company through the rest of the night and since then he knew. He never made her talk about it, he was just there for her. And it was all she ever needed.

"I should be the one doing that when you have nightmares, not you" Isabelle told him but still got herself comfortable in her younger brother's embrace, snuggling closer for his comfort. "I'm older and I'm the one who has to protect you"

"Hush, Is" Caleb's lips twitched in a smile. "Let yourself be cuddled, big sister. Sometimes the heroes need to rest and become the saved instead of being the ones who save"

Isabelle smiled softly, hugging tightly her bother as he passed his hand through her hair soothingly. Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment before movement caught her attention from the corner of her eyes and she opened them again, eyes widening as she tensed.

The woman of her dreams was there again, watching her with that same smile. Isabelle didn't move, staring at her and sinking further in her brother's arms, closing her eyes not wanting to see her anymore.

 _~Sense8~_

The next day, Isabelle was again working at the Bar-Restaurant that for her looked even more like a nightclub than anything. And to prove her point, that night the place was booming with live music, immediately putting a smile in her face as she waved through the behind of the bar, pouring all kind of drinks while socializing with her customers.

The sound of sirens blaring through the middle of the pop song blaring through the speakers made Isabelle look through the window in confusion.

"What's up, Doll-face?" Isabelle turned back to the last customer who had been flirting with her. She had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes to the awful flirting. "Bored of my lifetime story?"

Isabelle tilted her head, a coy smile playing on her lips, "Not at all, babe" She answered, taking his empty glass. "Just thinking about life"

The man chuckled, obviously tipsy "You're a good bartender, sweetheart" he leaned forward as if to whisper something but the sound of sirens blaring again made her look away, frowning. "...What do you say, huh?"

Isabelle looked back at him, slightly wide eyed "Huh, what?"

Isabelle's heartbeat began to accelerate and something akin to bliss shouted through her making her chuckle

The man smiled widely at her reaction, putting his hand on top of hers, breathing slowly in anticipation, "Want to get out of here, darling?"

Isabelle slipped her hand away from his, backing away "No. I still need to work"

"Come on, don't be like that" He insisted, reaching to her hand again but she moved out of the way, glaring at him "I bet I can make you feel better than your boyfriend does"

"I don't want-" Isabelle yelped in fear, dropping to the floor at the sound of gunshots. She crawled under the bar, ignoring her customer's exclaims for her to come back as the gunshots continued playing over in her head.

Once the gunshots were gone, Isabelle stood slowly, taking a look around seeing everyone's eyes on her, including Lucinda's and Max, the restaurant-Bar's owner, watching her as if she had lost her head. Isabelle breathed in and out, as if trying to calm her eradicate heartbeat.

Lucinda slowly made her way to her, eyebrows furrowed in worry "Is?" She touched her arm, meeting her eyes "Honey. What happened? You were acting as if something was to kill you"

Isabelle looked around, searching for the source of the gunshots, having no success and turned back to her friend, "I, uh. I think I'm gonna pull an early night" She glanced at Max, "Can you tell him I'm not feeling well?"

Lucinda frowned, staring at Isabelle for a few seconds before relaxing, and giving her a reassuring smile "Of course. Get home safe, Izzy"

Isabelle nodded numbly, turning around and leaving all the while ignoring the drunk man calling her to come back.

 _~sense8~_

Taking the long way home, for Isabelle was a way to clear her mind, walking through the streets, wearing now comfortable clothes instead of the dress she usually wore for work. However, her journey wasn't a peaceful one, all around her were people cheering and singing and yelling making her wince, putting a hand on her ear, frowning in confusion.

"I don't understand..." Isabelle took an entire 360 turn, seeing there wasn't a lot of people for there to be that much noise. She kept walking, taking deep breaths, "I'm not crazy" she murmured under her breath, repeating it over and over as she gave a turn in what was her street only to stop at the sight of many people, yelling, singing and cheering to people riding motorcycles. Isabelle dropped her hands, walking forward among the people, easily recognizing the celebration, "Pride" she murmured to herself, walking to the front of the crowd seeing people proudly marching the pride festival. It gave her a sense of peace and excitement watching people do stand up for what they were and not hiding.

Two girls, specifically caught her eye, one was a chocolate skinned girl with dark brown hair, dyed with purple and red and the one behind her, smiling and recording the march was a blonde, wearing pink. Her excitement was contagious making Isabelle clap excitedly, catching the blonde's eye. Isabelle and the blonde locked eyes for a few seconds, grinning at each other before the blonde looked away, still recording. However, something felt odd. The blonde stopped smiling, staring at one place a few feet away from Isabelle before she collapsed, falling out of the motorcycle unconscious.

Isabelle gasped, trying to run forward by the sound of a claxon made her look away, this time she was no longer at the Pride March. She was in front of her house with Caleb trying to park the car but unable as Isabelle was in the way.

"Izzy, come on!" Caleb called out, wildly making gestures with his hands for her to move away. Isabelle did so, heart beating uncontrollably for the woman she just witnessed collapsing and now disappearing, "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you'll still be working"

"I wasn't feeling well" Isabelle answered, hands wrapped around her middle as Caleb turned off the ignition and climbed out of the car "I asked to leave early"

Caleb walked closer, noticing something about Isabelle "You don't look so good. Come, maybe some candy and a TV show will make you feel better"

A genuine smile grew on her lips as she let her brother lead the way inside.

 _~sense8~_

Isabelle and Caleb spent all afternoon watching TV and laughing at the supposedly horror movie they were watching, once admittedly getting scared when at the middle of the suspense scene a commercial broke making them scream and cover their eyes only for them to hear the song of the commercial

"This didn't happen" Isabelle deadpanned, looking at Caleb.

Caleb dropped his hands, glancing at his sister, shrinking on the coach, agreeing with her "Never"

Isabelle smiled.

~sense8~

 ** _N/A_**

 ** _I used to have a nice plot for this book, while it follows the show, I also want to show this part of the LGBTA+ that not many people show. I know and correct me if I'm wrong, that the August 8 cluster, AKA the main protagonists are pansexual, I want to show another part I think has remained hidden for a long time._**

 ** _I've started watching sense8 again, so I have inspiration for this book, I know what to do with Isabelle's story, it will soon start within the next three chapters as the whole sensate connection it's just becoming strong. They're just realizing strange things are happening around them but still don't know what it is._**

 ** _Before you ask. No, I'm not having Isabelle falling in love with neither of the other sensates. I suck at romantic stories cause I'm just aro (aromantic) as fuck -sorry for the lenguage- so I won't write somethign I feel uncomfortable with. I'll admit I had wanted this to be a Will/OC buuut, changed my mind for the aforementioned excuse and cause I like Will/Riley and I can't just destroy the Canon line because it just feel wrong. Kalagang and Nomi/Neets is just my fav. I can't pull them apart._**

 ** _Then there's Sun and Capheus. They're actually not one of my fav. And well, Lito and Hernando... XD *fangirls*_**

 ** _Anyway, since the beginning I knew I wanted her to be single. Later you'll know why. This would be a personal preference and I hope you guys wont hate it because it was hard for me to actually agree with myself to do this. I hope you like it and don't judge me or Isabelle for it._**

 ** _If you read the whole author's Note, then you're super sweet and I like you._**

 ** _I hope you'll be patient for me to write this story. I do intent to finish it. I dont know when but I do want to._**

 ** _I'd love to hear whta you guys think, review, send me PM's, or whataver if you want to know more about Isabelle._**

 ** _Thank You._**

 ** _~*Peace and Out,_**

 ** _De*~_**


End file.
